Season 0: Pilot
The first entry to the Ninjago franchise was with the pilot season which had 2/4 episodes. Kai is the main and mascot Ninja. Lord Garmadon is the main villain and the Skulkin serve as the villainous faction. it is the shortest season to date spanning over only 44 minutes (since Day of the Departed isn't a season). It is the entry season for Phase 1. Official Synopsis Long before time had a name, the NINJAGO world was created by the First Spinjitzu Master by using the Four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu; weapons so powerful, no one could handle all of their power at once. When he passed away, his two sons swore to protect them, but the oldest, Lord Garmadon, was consumed by darkness and wanted to possess them all. A battle between brothers broke out. Lord Garmadon was defeated and banished to the Underworld. Sets The sets had the white logo with red around it and Kai in the top right-hand corner. Sets list * 2258 Ninja Ambush * 2259 Skull Motorbike * 2260 Ice Dragon Attack * 2263 Turbo Shredder * 2504 Spinjitzu Dojo * 2505 Garmadon's Dark Fortress * 2506 Skull Truck * 2507 Fire Temple * 2508 Blacksmith Shop * 2509 Earth Dragon Defense * 2516 Ninja Training Outpost * 2518 Nuckal's ATV * 2519 Skeleton Bowling * 2520 Ninjago Battle Arena * 2521 Lightning Dragon Battle Spinners * 2111 Kai * 2112 Cole * 2113 Zane * 2114 Chopov * 2115 Bonezai * 2116 Krazi * 2170 Cole DX * 2171 Zane DX * 2172 Nya * 2173 Nuckal * 2174 Kruncha * 2175 Wyplash * 2254 Mountain Shrine * 2255 Sensei Wu * 2256 Lord Garmadon * 2257 Spinjitzu Starter Set Trivia * The Pilot season, while the first Ninjago season, is not considered an official season, it is an entry. * The 2/4 episodes had a total of 13+ mistakes in them * This season is the only one to have 2, 22 minute episodes therefore it is the shortest ever. * Kai's blacksmith attire is worn in the first episode of this season, it is later re-worn when Kai reforges the Golden Weapons in Episode 98. Focus Characters Kai - 'Kai is the main character of the Pilot episodes. All four/two episodes build towards his training and perseverance as a Ninja. '''Jay - 'Jay plays a large role in the pilot episodes, although not the focus he is introduced as the quirky loveable blue Ninja. His focus scenes are, Fight against Skulkin trucks and Travelling by Dragon to the Underworld. 'Cole - 'Cole plays a role in the pilot episodes. He is the leader of the Ninja in this season and often gives moral advice or helps his teammates, like Jay he shares the same focus scenes. 'Zane - 'Zane plays a role in the Pilot episodes. He is the weirdest of the Ninja and sometimes seems out of place like Cole and Jay he shares the same scenes. 'Wu - 'Wu plays a somewhat important role. He gives the Ninja advice on their journey and often aids them against the Skulkin. 'Nya - 'Nya plays a minor role, her kidnapping motivates Kai to train as a Ninja and her near death forces Kai to grab the sword of fire for Garmadon however she is not focused on at all Antagonists ''Garmadon ''- Garmadon is the main antagonist, he is seen as a shadow in the first/second episode talking to Samukai and later he is focused on in the second/fourth episode where he watches the battle between his brother and Samukai. Garmadon is last seeing escaping The Underworld. 'Samukai - '''Samukai is the secondary antagonist, he is seen in all four/two episodes fetching the Golden Weapons for Garmadon who he is secretly plotting against. [[Skulkin Army|'Skulkin Army]]/Skeleton Army - '''The Skulkin are the villainous faction, they usually follow Garmadon or Samukai's orders with will. '''